


Надежды и сомнения

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Возможно, все его надежды совершенно бессмысленны. Возможно, он об этом еще пожалеет.





	Надежды и сомнения

**Author's Note:**

> легкий кроссовер с DOOM(2005), внезапное продолжение драббла «Маска», Евгенические войны съехали вперед лет на 50 (или Олдувай на те же 50 лет, только назад) в угоду авторскому замыслу ~~и нежной любви к хронологии~~

Леонарду Горацио Маккою двадцать восемь лет. Он окончил Университет Миссисипи два года назад и уже месяца три как разведен. Наверное, женитьба была не лучшей его идеей, но было в Мириам что-то, что его тогда зацепило. Возможно, это что-то родом из прошлой жизни. Сама же «прошлая жизнь» воспринималась как красочный кошмар, фэнтезийный голофильм и учебник по истории разом. «Знаю, но не осознаю» – так бы он описал свое состояние, если бы кто-то спросил. Но спрашивать было некому. Некому было и остановить руку, тянущуюся к очередному стакану с дешевым пойлом. Все повторялось, и все было иначе. Унылый бар вместо вонючего переулка, усталые работяги вместо грязных пьянчуг и даже офицер Звездного Флота . Он видел таких – влюбленных в космос и корабль, горящих своим делом – видел и не понимал. Во мраке космоса, в недрах новых миров скрыто слишком много смертельных опасностей, ему ли об этом не знать. Наверное, именно поэтому он и соглашается вступить в Звездный Флот – рисковать своей жизнью среди вечной тьмы и тишины? Конечно. Всегда об этом мечтал.

Как-то так он и оказывается в шаттле среди одетых с иголочки прилизанных кадетов по левую руку от офигенно избитого парня. Что ж, по крайней мере, все не так уж и плохо. Он затирает пацану – все еще офигенно избитому и чертовски пожеванному, – как они все тут могут погибнуть от какой-нибудь крохотной нелепости и старается не думать о том, что по крайней мере один выживший во всех этих гипотетических катастрофах будет при любом раскладе. К черту эти знания. И трясущиеся пассажирские шаттлы тоже к черту. Алкоголь не пьянит, но немного отвлекает своей горечью и вкусом, и Леонард целую секунду сожалеет, что не может по-настоящему опьянеть, а потом протягивает полупустую флягу соседу. 

_Возможно, он об этом пожалеет._

Пацан принимает флягу из его рук. 

_Скорее всего, он об этом пожалеет.  
_  
Джим Кирк делает глоток. 

_Он определенно об этом пожалеет.  
_  
На губах Джима Кирка на мгновение расцветает крохотная благодарная улыбка.

***

– Было ведь что-то еще, Боунс? – однажды спрашивает Леонарда Джим. Они сидят на полу, прислонившись к прохладной стене своего блока, и приканчивают очередную бутылку чего-то возмутительно крепкого. Вокруг веером валяются коробки из-под пиццы и пустые бутылки. Они то ли отмечают день рождения Джима, то ли поминают его отца, то ли просто пьют, потому что жизнь порой оказывается на удивление дерьмовой штукой. И в любой другой момент, Маккой абсолютно уверен, Джиму Кирку и в голову не пришло бы задавать такой вопрос, но сейчас, видимо, та самая атмосфера «давайте поговорим о прошлом», которую Леонард ненавидит приблизительно так же, как космос, транспортаторы и генетические эксперименты по созданию сверхлюдей. В любое другое время Кирку, на удивление, хватало такта не задавать таких вопросов, но сейчас он был достаточно пьян и эмоционально разбит, чтобы забыть о нем. А Леонард тоже был по-своему не трезв и благодушен, чтобы ответить.

– Да, кое-что было. Но это все тебе нихрена не интересно.

– Ага, – кивает Джим, покачивая почти пустой бутылкой. – Расскажешь как-нибудь потом.

– Надеюсь, никогда.

– Пожалуй, нам стоит это запить. Но уже нечем. Боунс, что нам делать?

– Идти спать, Джимми. Просто идти спать.

Джим вяло возмущается, что еще слишком рано для «просто спать», пока Леонард тащит его к кровати, и пьяным ленивцем виснет на шее, саботируя все попытки себя уложить. В конце концов, они просто вместе падают на кровать и Маккою становится слишком тепло и уютно, чтобы вылезать из объятий уже счастливо посапывающего Джима. Чертов Джим Кирк врос в его жизнь слишком быстро и крепко, чтобы уже можно было хоть что-то изменить. Наслаждайся, Леонард Горацио Маккой. Терпи, наслаждайся и надейся, что он никогда ничего не узнает. Будет слишком больно потерять еще и его. А ведь он ему даже не друг. Не друг, не любовник, просто странный мальчишка, очередной попутчик на дороге его жизни, который отчего-то подобрался так близко и узнал так много, что почти страшно.

– Черт возьми, Джим! – тихо шипит Леонард, пока его друг-сосед-непойми-кто притискивается невероятно близко в попытках согреться и обслюнявливает ворот старой футболки.

***

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк за три года Академии превращается из незнакомого хорошенько избитого парня в лучшего друга и если не идеального, то наилучшего капитана из возможных. Рядом с ним Леонард Маккой чувствует себя живым, настоящим. Он чувствует себя почти человеком. Рядом с Джимом прошлое становится действительно сном – полузабытым, нереальным и не имеющим над ним силы. Наверное, поэтому он сейчас может действительно расслабиться и спокойно погрузиться в чтение отчетов. Они сидят в каюткомпании почти всем офицерским составом альфа-смены и пытаются отдохнуть перед очередной напряженной миссией. После гибели Вулкана в космосе неспокойно, а ими, малолетними героями-недоучками, стараются заткнуть если не все щели, то уж точно большую их часть. Хреновы бюрократы. Джим играет со Споком третью шахматную партию из тех, что были при Леонарде и, если честно, не должен был выиграть ни одной, но две уже сведены к ничьей. К этому же результату близится третья. А Джим близится к обмороку.

– Ты сегодня не в форме, Джим, – в конце концов замечает доктор Маккой, отрываясь от падда и бросая взгляд на доску с трехмерными шахматами. 

Кирк удивленно вскидывается и смотрит на Маккоя.

– С чего бы, Боунс? Я же почти выиграл!

– А в прошлый раз вы сыграли вничью. Да-да. Наш зеленокровный коммандер поддался тебе дважды за вечер, а ты и не заметил. Ты абсолютно точно в _ужасной_ форме.

– Спок?

– Вынужден согласиться с доктором Маккоем, капитан. Сегодня был трудный для всех день. Возможно, вам действительно стоит отдохнуть. Однако я отдельно хотел бы отметить, что не поддавался капитану в игре, доктор Маккой.

– Ну тогда и тебе стоит отдохнуть, Спок, – доктор легко пожимает плечами, откладывая падд и поднимаясь. – Иначе ты выбирал бы более… удачные ходы. Пойдем, Джим. Как твой доктор и старший медицинский офицер я настоятельно рекомендую тебе идти в каюту.

– Но Боунс! Еще слишком рано, и я совсем не устал.

– Это ты так думаешь. И давай «по-хорошему», будь взрослым и самостоятельным капитаном – иди спать.

– А ты не будь ворчливым стариком.

– Может, мне по возрасту положено?

– Да тебе даже сорока нет! 

Доктор Маккой уводит усталого и почти не возмущающегося капитана из каюткомпании, легко придерживая за плечи, а Спок впервые задумывается, что, возможно, доктор Маккой скрывает в себе намного больше загадок, чем вулканец мог предположить.

***

Перед Споком доска с трехмерными шахматами и несколько паддов с записями. Личное дело и биография доктора Маккоя, его статьи и исследования, отзывы коллег, материалы судебного дела, медицинская карта с обязательными для члена экипажа анализами, различные отчеты. На первый взгляд, как и на десятый, все настолько обычно и естественно, что попахивает стандартной человеческой паранойей, но Спок – вулканец и ей не подвержен, а значит нужно искать лучше. И коммандер вспоминает все высадки десанта, из которых Маккой возвращался без единой царапины, даже если был на передовой, даже если бросался под лучи фазеров в самое пекло, чем он занимался не реже капитана. Иногда на его форменке все же появлялась кровь, но раны… Коммандер Спок со всей своей идеальной вулканской памятью не может назвать случая, когда доктор Маккой получил бы ранение, даже такое легкое, как царапина. Раз. Доктор Маккой хорош в истории. Этого не заметишь просто так, и вполне возможно, что это всего лишь его тайное хобби, но доктор способен рассказать о любом историческом событии за последние три века намного подробнее, чем любой печатный или электронный источник, и Спок не обратил бы внимания, не начни он внимательнее присматриваться к СМО. Два. У доктора Маккоя отсутствует стандартная реакция на стрессовую ситуацию. Он не напуган во время тревог, не впадает в панику при внезапных атаках: он просто выключает свой темперамент, обуздывает излишнюю эмоциональность и предельно спокойно и профессионально-хладнокровно выполняет свои обязанности в любой, даже максимально непредсказуемой и смертельно опасной ситуации. Даже в той, когда самому Споку становится где-то глубоко внутри немного не по себе. Три. Иногда, в моменты полной тишины и отсутствия каких-либо заданий, в глазах доктора можно заметить смертельную усталость. Спок назвал бы такое их выражение как-то иначе, но много лет назад Леди Аманда по-человечески подходяще описала подобное, а коммандер счел ее определение наиболее подходящим ситуации. Иными словами, в глазах доктора иногда можно заметить «смертельную усталость, словно он древний седой старик и на своем веку видал столько печали и страданий, что нам и не снилось». Четыре. Для Спока данных фактов более чем достаточно, но будет ли их достаточно для Кирка?

С’Чин Т’Гай Спок с вероятностью семьдесят восемь целых и пять десятых процента уверен, что доктор Маккой скрывает в своем прошлом что-то важное и при детальной проверке будет выявлено намного больше свидетельствующих об этом фактов. С вероятностью шестьдесят пять целых и семь десятых процента он уверен, что доктор Маккой совершенно не тот, за кого себя выдает. С вероятностью восемьдесят семь целых и пятьдесят четыре сотых процента капитану Кирку об этом ничего не известно и он не обращал внимания на детали и нестыковки ввиду личной заинтересованности. Людям такое свойственно. Вулканцам, как выяснил коммандер, тоже. Во всяком случае, полувулканцам вроде него так точно. Энтерпрайз выйдет на орбиту Нибиру через шесть целых и три десятых часа, где их ждет стандартная исследовательская миссия. 

Спок тяжело вздыхает и начинает приготовления к ежедневной медитации. Он принимает решение поговорить со своим капитаном о его лучшем друге после успешного завершения миссии. Это логично, так как разговор не сможет повлиять на работоспособность команды и результат миссии. Потом капитан с вероятностью в семьдесят четыре процента захочет вызвать доктора Маккоя и обсудить все с ним. Что будет дальше, Спок не думает – в таких случаях люди бывают слишком эмоциональны и нелогичны, чтобы их дальнейшие действия можно было действительно хорошо просчитать. 

До выхода на орбиту Нибиру остается два часа.


End file.
